


What We Want and What We Need

by marimars



Series: In Which Klance is Endgame [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Family Fluff, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama's boy, Other, bonding moment, klance, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimars/pseuds/marimars
Summary: Sometimes what we want isn't what we get. Sometimes we get what we need.Keith invites Lance to go on a mission after Shiro and Adam’s wedding.





	1. Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART OF THE SERIES FIRST* 
> 
> It’s called “Mari Rewrites Season 8”.

•Lance goes back to his farm on Altea. He's nervous about telling his mom, but finally musters up the courage to do so while they are folding laundry together.  
•His mom seems surprised. “My, I thought you were done with that stuff? Not that I’m stopping you or anything, but what changed your mind?”  
•“Well, Keith asked me for help. He neeeeeds me. Plus, I think I need to also take my mind of things. After the wedding, I started thinking about how much I miss Allura again and being here makes it hard.”  
•“I’m sure spending time with your friend will be just the thing you need. Can I help you with anything while you’re gone?”  
•“No, thanks mom. I’m actually kind of excited. I think it will be fun. It would be nice to see what Keith has been up to all this time.”  
•“He’s the one in the picture, right?“  
•“Which picture?”  
•“I accidentally dropped the Team Voltron picture from that festival you went to and saw that there was a picture of you and another boy.”  
•Lance completely forgot about it and went upstairs to his room to find it. Alas, there it was. Photographic evidence of their bonding moment. He puts it aside and decides to bring the team Voltron picture for Keith so they can reminisce.


	2. Just a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends some time with Mrs. McClain while they wait for Lance.

Keith: “Hi Mrs. McClain. It’s nice to see you again.” 

Mrs. McClain: “Hello Keith. Lance is still getting ready, but he’ll be out shortly. Won’t you come in for something to drink?” 

Keith: “Uhh, sure but-.” She takes his hand and leads him inside.

Mrs. McClain: “Come here, I’m making Lance’s favorite: hot chocolate and waffles.  
You know, this is the first time I’ve seen Lance excited for something in a long time." 

Keith: "Really now? It shouldn’t be too exciting. It’s just a simple mission. Though, it would go a lot smoother having Lance there."

Mrs. McClain: "Oh, so I guess I don’t have to worry about you two being in any danger?" 

Keith: “Well, yeah. And also, we’ve always had each other’s back.  
Anyway, I’m really glad to hear he’s excited. Sorry to take him from you again.“

Mrs. McClain: “Don't worry about it dear. You are always welcome to visit here after the mission. You and the other paladins were my son’s family for a long time. We can’t thank you enough.” 

Keith drinks nervously not knowing what to say. And then Lance comes down with his stuff.

Lance: "Sorry for the delay, let’s get this show on the road!!"


	3. Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance's space trip.

Lance: “You want any of these? My mom packed them for us before we left.” 

Keith: “Sure. Her cooking is great.” 

Lance: “So how’re you and Krolia? Does she cook you like homemade Galran food? Like what does that stuff he look like?” 

Keith: “Galran food is, in a word, plain. They don't put much thought into how it tastes.”

Lance: “Man, no wonder why the Galra are angry. Hunk would probably turn into the Hulk if he had to eat tasteless food.”

Keith: “Hunk actually taught Krolia a thing or two about food. If he could bring Vrepit Sal to success, he can help my mom with cooking. “

Lance: “That’s actually kind of sweet. Maybe she’s learning for you.” 

Keith: “I guess I never thought of it like that.” 

They go kind quiet for a bit. 

Keith: “I talked to your mom a bit when we waited for you. She said you seemed really excited for this mission.” 

Lance: “Well, I guess she’s not wrong. I just need a distraction from everything. A quiet life is great and all, but it feels weird to try to be normal after having such a great adventure in space. I’m like what, 25 now? My adventure can’t be over. Especially since I have no one to settle down with.” 

Keith: “I’m sorry Lance.” 

Lance: “Nah man, it’s cool. Sorry for dumping this on you. But really, I’m glad you asked me to come with you. Even if it’s for a simple search mission.” 

Keith: “Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you told me. I almost immediately regretted inviting you until you said yes.” 

Lance doesn't reply immediately. Keith’s face starts feeling hot.

Lance: “Hey, how about some music? I brought some CDs. I had a feeling your entire music library is limited to super emo music.” 

Keith: “Just because I have long, dark hair doesn’t mean I listen to emo music! But you’re right, your music is probably better anyway.”

Lance: “Wait wait wait, now I’m curious. What the heck kind of music do you listen to then? Pop?”

Keith: “No.”

Lance: “Classic rock?” 

Keith: “No.” 

Lance: “Can’t be country.” 

Keith: “… of course not.” 

Lance: “Quiznak, it’s country isn’t it?”

Keith: “I don’t want to talk about it! Especially with you!”

Lance: “Why me? I can appreciate country music from time to time. You know, I work on a farm.” 

Keith: “It’s not that… *sigh* well, I grew up with it. My dad liked it and it just reminds me of him.” 

Lance: “I’m not going to make fun of you for it, dude. I’m just surprised. If I knew, I would have brought some of my favorites.” 

Keith lights up. “Well, who do you like?

Lance: “Well, I like the classics. Carrie Underwood, Sam Hunt…”

Keith: “Hold on, Sam Hunt isn’t really country.” 

Lance: “He is too! It even says on the internet.” 

Keith: “That’s because he says he is. That doesn’t mean he is.” 

Lance: “Sorry Mr. Country Expert.” 

Keith: “I’m just saying.” 

Lance: “So like, were you named after Keith Urban or something?”

Keith: “Shut up Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I'm a fluff writer. Please don't expect an epic space mission in the next chapter. If you want to write one, that'd be great. Please tag me!


	4. Visit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance invites Keith to stay on Altea for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't bring myself to write a space adventure. I think I would get caught up in worrying if everything fits in the Voltron universe. Like I said, if anyone wants to write about the actual mission, please feel free and tag me!

•Keith and Lance finish their mission.  
•Lance happily talks to the locals.   
•Keith gets back in the ship and sets a course for Altea. He had a great time working with Lance. He starts feeling a bit sad thinking about it ending.   
•Lance walks in on Keith staring off into the distance.

Lance: “Hey man, are you okay?” 

Keith: “What? Yeah. I’m good.” *clears voice* “You ready to go?” 

Lance: “Hold on, I’m waiting on one thing. It should be finished in a bit.” 

Keith: “Uhh, okay. What is it?” 

Lance: “It’s a present for you.” 

Keith: “Huh? Wait, why?”

Lance: “Relax Keith, it’s nothing big. Just something I’ve been meaning to do. And also to thank you for inviting me on the mission.” 

Keith’s face starts feeling hot again. 

Lance: “Oh! I see it. I’ll be right back.” 

Lance returns with a bag. He smiles and then presents it to Keith. 

Lance: “It’s a copy of the picture from Clear Day! I thought you’d like one.” 

Keith: “Oh wow. Damn this brings back some memories.” 

Lance: “I know, right? My mom reminded me of it before the trip.” 

Keith: “Man, was Pidge always that tiny back then? She’s so different now that she's almost unrecognizable here.” 

Lance: “Yeah, and look at Coran! He was so proud of that stupid Yelmor trophy.” 

Keith: “Speaking of him, I heard he opened his new bar recently.” 

Lance: “Yeah, it’s on Altea, I haven’t been yet actually. Do you wanna go? You can crash at my place too if you want.” 

Keith: “I wouldn’t want to impose on your family.” 

Lance: Dude, didn’t you meet my mom? She’s always happy to have company. It’ll be great. 

Keith: “I guess it would be nice to see Coran...” 

Lance: “Awesome! It’s settled then.”


	5. A Pink Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a dream about Allura.

•Keith asks Lance to take over while takes a nap.  
•He dreams about being on Altea and a pink lioness suddenly appears. The pink lioness walks up to Keith. 

Pink Lioness: “Hello Keith.” A familiar voice.

 

Keith: “Allura? Is that you?” 

The Lioness morphs into Allura

Allura: “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” 

Keith: “This is incredible. You’re here?” 

Allura: "You could say that. Do you remember Bob from that awful game show dream we had?" 

Keith: “Yeah, how could we forget that?”. 

Allura: "Coran explained that he was an interdimensional being in the universe. He has the power to bring people to an interdimensional plane of existence through their dreams." 

Keith: “So, when you sacraficed yourself to save all realities... you became an interdimensional being?"

Allura: "Precisely."

Keith: "Are you in anyone else’s consciousness?” 

Allura: “No, I just needed to talk to you.” 

Keith: “Allura, Lance misses you like crazy. You should see him too. He’s always wanted to be with you.” 

Allura: “We don’t always get what we want. Sometimes, we actually get what we need.” 

Keith: “What do you mean?” 

Allura: “My time with Lance is over. If I visited him like this, it would be too hard on him. He needs to move forward with his life. He should be happy with the people around him. I can’t offer him happiness anymore.” 

Keith: “So, what do you want me to do?” 

Allura: “I want you to make sure he’s happy.” 

Keith: “But Allura, how can I-” Keith jerks up and breathes heavily.  
The sudden movements knock over the bag with the picture from Lance. He picks up the picture. Lance is smiling happily next to him and Allura… Allura is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura gives Keith her blessing! For those who ship Allurance, I was fine with it and I was also fine with the fact Allura sacraficed herself. There was so much foreshadowing, it was just meant to be. 
> 
> Also, the idea that Allura is an interdimensional being like Bob from the game show came from some post on Tumblr.


	6. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are back on Altea and visit Coran's bar.

Keith and Lance land on Altea. They go to Coran’s bar. He still has a fabulous mustache. Lance and Keith play some billiards. Coran comes over.  
“This Earth Game has been a great hit here. Thanks for the idea Lance!”  
Lance chalks up his cue stick “Yeah, it’s something I’m actually good at. I could probably best everyone here.” Two big tall Aliens come up behind him. “You wanna play little man?”  
Lance jolts up and looks up at his opponents and gulps. “Uhh sure, but I don’t have a partner to play doubles with so I guess it can’t happen today. So sorry, bye!”  
Keith is feeling rather cocky and says “Woah woah woah, yes he does.” Lance looks at Keith, “You know, you don’t have to...”  
Keith downs the last of his whiskey and starts getting the balls ready. Lance goes along with it. 

 

They win and the Aliens buy them a drink. They compliment them saying that they make a great team. Lance goes on a victory spree and drinks with nearly everyone in the bar. Of course he passes out. Coran and Keith have some time to talk. 

Coran dries a glass. “It’s nice to see you two again. Everyone’s been leading their separate lives but I’m glad to see you two are making time to see each other.”  
“Yeah I was glad to have him with me on my most recent mission. He made it a lot smoother than if I had gone alone.”  
“Well, you boys make a great team. Were you two ever really rivals?  
Keith is a bit too intoxicated and says, “Yeah I guess there’s a fine line between love and hate.”  
Coran raises an eyebrow. “Wait a tick, love?”  
Keith spits out his drink and coughs. He wipes his mouth with his arm. “Coran you know what I mean. It can’t just be an earth saying.”  
Coran says nothing and pours him another drink and gestures him to talk.  
Keith sighs. “I like being with Lance. Maybe it’s just out of nostalgia, but it’s nice to be near him again.”  
Coran is being brutally silent and it drives Keith insane.  
“Okay you might think I’m crazy, but I think I had an encounter with Allura.”  
“You what? how? “  
“I was just dreaming so I don’t even know if it was real.”  
“Well, what happened in your dream?”  
“She told me that we don’t always get what we want. But, sometimes we’ll get what we need? Like how are we supposed to know what we need?”  
Coran looks in the direction of the passed out Lance. “Well, I think you’re the one he needs right now to make sure he gets home safe.”  
Keith stares at Lance and finishes up his drink. He picks up Lance, piggy back style, and carries him to the curb to wait for a taxi.  
Lance grumbles but then whispers “Thank you, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I can't write. Just take this.


	7. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the bar. Keith wakes up first and talks with Mrs. McClain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is transitioning from stage direction writing into actual fanfiction writing. Thanks for putting up with the abrupt changes.

“Good Morning, Keith.” Keith yawns and wipes the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Morning Mrs. McClain.” Keith’s senses slowly come back to him and he notices the overwhelming smell of chocolate. “I see you’re making the hot chocolate again.”  
“Yes, of course. Once I heard you were coming, I thought I’d make it again since you seemed to enjoy it. How is our Lance doing?” Keith takes a sip of the hot chocolate and makes himself comfortable at the table. “I think he’s alright. He probably needs some rest. And also, thank you for having me over. I’m sorry it was all of the sudden…”  
“But you wanted more time to be with Lance, right?” Keith's eyes were now wide awake. He hid his face behind the mug and Mrs. McClain starts humming to herself triumphantly. “Keith, like I said before, you are always welcome here. I think Lance needs a friend who understands that whole space adventure you all went through. Perhaps you do too.” 

Keith stares at his drink. “Yeah, readjusting to a normal life took some time for me. I actually still don’t think I know what normal life even looks like.”  
“What do you mean, dear?”  
“Voltron was the closest thing that resembled a family for me. My dad died and my mom left me when I was young. It took awhile to let them into my life. Now that Voltron is not needed anymore, maybe we can’t be as close as we were.”  
Mrs. McClain smiles and takes a seat at the table. “You boys really are young. This is a very normal thing that happens to everyone. One of the greatest times in your life passes and you have to move on from it. But that doesn’t mean you have to forget about it. 

Keith, still looking down, presses his lips together. Mrs. McClain takes a loud sip of her drink to break the silence. “Why don’t you go upstairs and check on Lance? Tell him that breakfast is ready.” Keith nods and slowly gets up from his chair. He knocks lightly on Lance’s door with the back of his hand. No answer.  
“Lance, your mom asked me to check up on you and tell you that breakfast is ready.”  
Still no answer.  
“I’m coming in.” 

He pops his head into the doorway first to check for any sign of life. He sees Lance on his side facing away sleeping soundly on the bed. Keith then allows himself to fully enter the room. Almost immediately he steps on something on the ground. Jeez, Lance is a slob. Guess he hasn’t unpacked properly or something. He picks up whatever is on the ground and puts it on the table. Just when he is about to set it down, he sees it’s a picture of two people. He can barely make out who they are so he brings it closer to the window. He pushes away a bit of the curtain to let in some light. It was him... And Lance! From the Clear Day Festival. Why did he still have this? The photo brings him back to that day. His hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance sitting in a slumped position with his head lowerd and… smiling? He never really realized how close they were sitting next to each other on that ride. He hears Lance groan from across the room. Lance starts mumbling about the light and Keith quickly closes the curtain. He makes his way toward Lance’s bed and pokes him. 

“Hey sleeping beauty, your mom is waiting for us downstairs. She made us some breakfast.”  
“Just give me like 5 more dobashes. God, I feel so hungover.” Keith sits himself down on the bed to Lance’s surprise.  
“Well, that’s what happens when you decide to drink with the entire bar.” Keith laughs lightly realizing that he sat down on Lance’s bed without thinking. Lance lies on his back and pulls the covers over his head.  
“Man, what does Coran put in his drinks. I feel so gross.” Keith tugs on the blanket.  
“C’mon man, your mom is waiting for us. I get the sense that she’s the kind of person who would get peeved if no one ate her food.”  
Lance, eyes still closed, sticks his arms out from under the blanket.  
“Carry meeeee.” he teases.  
“Nuh uh, remember that one time I cradled you in my arms? You completely denied that it happened and never said thank you.”  
Lance sits up, a little too quickly. “Ugh, will you ever let it go? Besides, I’m still not convinced it happened. You probably couldn’t have done it back then so there’s no way you could do it now.” 

Keith smirks, “Wanna bet?” and scoops up Lance, blanket and all, in a newly wed fashion. “C’mon Lance, who was the one who got you home safe and sound last night.” Lance looks down in disbelief that he actually got picked up and then looks up at Keith.  
“Okay okay, thank you! Now uh, I was joking about carrying me down. I can go downstairs myself from here.”  
Keith, with Lance still in his arms, whips him around and heads for the door.  
“What are you doing?! You’re going to make me throw up.”


	8. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sunset scene was almost perfect. Needed a small fix ;)

“Are you all set?”  
Keith loads up the last of his things in his ship. “Yeah, I guess just about. I’m going to go back in and thank your mom one more time.”  
Keith goes back into the house and looks for Mrs. McClain. He finds her in the kitchen washing up some dishes.  
“Ah, sorry. I can help you with that. I don’t have to leave right away.”  
“Oh, Keith! No, don’t worry about it. Thank you for the offer though, but I’m just about finished.”  
“I wanted to thank you again for having me. It’s been a great time.”  
“Like I’ve said, come back and visit anytime. You are always welcome here. You make Lance so happy.”  
Keith tries to stop himself from smiling and starts walking toward the door. “Bye, Mrs. McClain!” 

Keith walks out of the door and sees Lance sitting on the front porch steps.  
“The sunsets on Altea are really beautiful, aren’t they?”  
Lance shifts his position and gestures Keith to sit next to him. “Yeah. I think of them as Allura telling me goodnight.”  
Keith’s smile dissolves and he looks down at his feet.  
“But this time, it feels different. I think this time she’s telling me goodbye.” Lance puts his hand on Keith’s lap. Keith looks up to see Lance smiling at him. Keith blushes and smiles back.  
“Keith,” The sound of his name from Lance’s mouth warmed him.  
“The past couple of days have been really great. It’s been awhile since I’ve felt this happy and I know it’s due to you being there. You’ve always been there.”  
Keith grabs his hand from his lap and holds it. “I… I’ve been feeling the same. We’ve been doing all this reminiscing of the past, but honestly, I want to start thinking of a future. One where we are a team. Maybe not in the same sense as Voltron but-”  
Lance moves his head toward him and before he can finish his sentence, his lips are on his. Keith holds Lance’s hand tighter. Their lips part and they rest their foreheads on each other. Lance snickers.  
“What?” Keith can’t wipe his smile away.  
“I guess I always knew you’d be the future. I just didn’t realize you’d be my future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fix-it fic + alternate ending fic!


End file.
